Looking Back
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Starscream looked back the past 10 stellar cycles while he spent time with his little Lyra and his little daughter reminded him of his beloved Alexis and their four sparklings. G1/Armada/Animated. Two stories in one, the flashbacks and the present day
1. Prologue: The First Meeting

**Looking Back**

Author notes: Sorry for being gone for so long and while I was looking at this story, I thought that I give this story a good edit and make some changes to the story. Some of the changes will be grammar and others will be plot changes.

Story notes: Starscream and Lyra (my OC) goes through their normal routine and throughout their routine, Starscream looks back to how much he changed during the past 10 years. In this story, I put Alexis's age at the beginning of the story to be 17 and it does follow the Armada plot of Starscream deflecting to the Autobots, but he stayed, but other than that, it is all of my creation with characters from G1, Armada, the live-action movies, and Animated.

OCs: Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra (Starcream 's and Alexis's sparkings), BeeCee (Bumblebee's and Arcee's femme sparkling) and an unnamed (at the moment) femme sparkling of Ironhide's and Chromia's are mine. Sparkles and Shimmer are used with permission of aquaformer (asked years ago, not sure if she remembers me using them, but thought to give her credit)

* * *

**Prologue: The First Meeting**

I looked at the family photo album and I could not believe that ten stellar cycles went by so fast. Before I met my beloved Alexis, I was the Decepticon Air Commander and second in command after Megatron. Every time that I thought about Megatron, it made my circuits burn. I was mistreated for many stellar cycles. Not just by that monster, but by my supposed friends, including my younger brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp. They all pointed and laughed at me, even mocked and spit at me. They were just as bad as Megatron.

The only one that was by my side during my Decepticon days was my mini-con, Swindle. After many stellar cycles of abuse, Swindle and I defected to the Autobot side under the protection of Optimus Prime. I originally planned on staying with the Autobots until Megatron was defeated and returned to the Decepticon side as the new Decepticon leader, but something else happened, I fell in love with a seventeen year old human girl.

Transformer and human, that was a forbidden love right there. It was taboo. Never before in Cybertronian history had there been a Transformer and a human falling in love with each other, but yet, I couldn't ignore the feeling I had.

Not only I fell in love, even Swindle fell in love with my beloved Alexis's minicon, Sureshock. When my beloved Alexis was pregnant with our triplets Aries, Orion, and Taurus, Swindle and Sureshock bonded and have two minicon sparklings, Sparkles and Shimmer. Lately, it has not been good for Swindle and his family since Hot Shot's minicon Jolt been trying to kill him, most of the time, the damage has been minor with easy repairs, but I believe that it could be worse someday.

While I was still looking at the photo album, my little femme, Lyra, along with her doll Samkalia, came down and sat next to me. Lyra received her doll from her first sparklingday from Sam and Mikaela and she carried her doll everywhere she goes. Lyra is only four, which means that she is not old enough for school like her brothers are, who are nine, so she spends her days with me.

She simply asked me "Daddy, what are you looking at?"

I placed the photo album on Lyra's lap and told her, "These are our family pictures, Lyra."

"Is there a story behind these pictures, Daddy?"

"Yes, there are." I then showed her a picture of my beloved Alexis when she was a human. "This is the one girl that changed my life forever, my little Lyra."

"How did she changed your life, Daddy?"

"Well, I fell in love in love with her and she with me. Later she became a Transformer so that she could be with me and we had your brothers and you."

Lyra looked at the picture and asked, "This is Mommy?" I nodded my head and proceeded with the story of how I first met her. I remember my first meeting with her like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"Hey, guys wait up for me," Alexis yelled to her friends as they were approaching the Autobot base that one March day ten stellar cycles ago. They went to the base every day after school and in the summer, it felt like that they practically lived there._

_"Maybe, Alexis, if you were paying more attention to where you are going instead tuning out the world with your iPod, you would be caught up with us," Billy yelled at her._

_Once they reached the base, they stopped and looked at me, a red and white Transformer that turns into a jet. They looked at me and saw the purple Decepticon insignias on my wings and wondered why a Decepticon will be at the Autobot base. Instead of introducing themselves and asked me who I was, they ran all the way into the control room at the base._

_Only one remained with me, a pretty girl named Alexis. One look at her, my spark felt like as if it skipped a jolt. Here I am looking at the most beautiful girl ever, even more beautiful than the stars._

_"Hi, who are you? I am Alexis," Alexis said while she looked at me. She was not even afraid of me at all, in fact, she smiled at me._

_"Hi, Alexis, I am Starscream. I am a Transformer that turns into a jet," I told her.  
"I could see that you turned into a jet. You have a cockpit on your chest and wings on your back. What is with the purple insignias on your wings?"_

_"You see, I was a Decepticon, until I found out that Megatron, the Decepticon leader, mistreated me and I got tired of it, so I defected to the Autobot side."_

_When I saw her standing in front of me without fear, I felt so… I can't even express how I felt, but let me try: happy, because at least one human was willing to give me a chance; shy, because she smiled at me; relief, because she didn't run away from me; and …scared. I was scared, but I didn't know why._

_"You mean, like Benedict Arnold?" she asked me._

_I had no idea who Benedict Arnold was, so she told me about him. She mentioned that he was an American patriot who later switched sides, fighting for the British. Even today, every American viewed Benedict Arnold as a traitor. A traitor is what the Decepticons, both present and future, will view me as._

_"So, are you going to join your friends? I saw them ran off when they saw me, but you stayed," I told her._

_"I believe that no one should judge another person before they get to know them. Who knows what they are missing if they judge before getting to know them. That one person that they may judge might be the most important person in their world."_

_I guess it's because I'm afraid she wouldn't feel the same way as I feel for her. That was until I sense her heart skip a beat when she looked at me. Later on, Alexis sacrificed her human life and made a wish to become a Transformer so that she could be with me._

_"Nah, I don't think that I am going to join my friends today. I would rather stay with you. When I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat and I don't know why. My friends were scared because they saw the Decepticon insignias on your wings and they ran. They must think that you are going to attack the Autobot base."_

_"Your heart skipped a beat when you first saw me? My spark, which is similar to your heart, skipped a jolt when I first saw you, a beautiful girl, who accepts me as me, not even caring about my Decepticon past."_

_Later, the boys came outside and looking for Alexis. They saw her with me.  
"Hey, why are you with that Decepticon?" Carlos asked her._

_Alexis was mad at her friend and told him, "Look, Carlos, his name is Starscream. He is no longer a Decepticon, but rather an Autobot. Unlike you and the rest of the guys, you did not take the time to talk to him. You simply ran because you saw only the wing logos, rather than inside his spark. I believe that he should be given a second chance. In fact, he transform into a jet."_

_"Oh, we're sorry about it, Alexis. We thought that he was going to attack the base," Carlos said. Carlos looked at me and said, "Hi, Starscream, I am Carlos, and these are Fred, Billy, and Rad. So how fast can you go in your jet mode?"  
"I can go up to Mach 2.34, which is 1,552 mph."_

_"Damn, Starscream, that is really fast," all four boys told me._

_"Well, at least," Alexis told her four friends, "you knew something about Starscream. Well, we better head on back home. We will see you tomorrow, Starscream."_

_"Ok, I will see you kids tomorrow."_

_They all waved bye to me. As they left, I kept thinking about Alexis. For some reason, she made my spark skipped a jolt when I first saw her and she told me that her heart skipped a beat when she first saw me. Could it mean that we are meant for each other, sparkmates?_


	2. Chapter 1: Figuring Out My Feelings

**Chapter 1: Figuring Out My Feelings**

* * *

I checked my internal clock and found out that it was 11:30 AM Nebraska time. Lyra had been playing Energon tea party since 9:00, about an Earth hour after she got up from recharge. My beloved Alexis was with Arcee and Elita-One at the femme spa that my beloved Alexis opened. As for our boys, Aries, Orion, and Taurus, they were at the Autobot base school with the other older sparklings. Lyra had one more stellar cycle to go before she is old enough, which means that I spent my days with my daughter.

* * *

_Ever since that day, I kept thinking about Alexis. I was sure that she was my future sparkmate. I needed to tell someone about my feeling, but who? I needed to find an Autobot that I could trust, but they are not many of them. Optimus gave me a chance ever since the day that Swindle and I deflected to the Autobot side and since he and Elita-One are sparkmates, then he would understand what I felt._

_When Alexis and her friends left the base, I headed back to the Autobot base to look for Optimus. Swindle wasn't with me when I had my conservation with Alexis, but he needed to know about my feeling soon._

_When I got to the base, I ran into Hot Shot and asked him where Optimus was. Hot Shot told me that he was in the command room and I headed towards there. When I got there, Optimus and Jetfire were deep in thought while they looked at the latest Decepticon data on Teletraan I._

_I coughed to get Optimus's attention. Optimus and Jetfire stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Optimus had a surprised looked on his face. "What bring you here, Starscream?"_

_I was nervous, but spoke. "I felt my spark skipped a jolt when I was outside not too long ago."_

_Optimus continued, "Your spark skipped a jolt? It must mean that you found your sparkmate. I had that same feeling when I first met Elita-One."_

_Jetfire smirked. "So, who is the lucky femme?"_

_How could I tell them that the 'lucky femme" is a seventeen year old high school senior human female?_

_I looked down on the floor and muttered, "Alexis." Optimus and Jetfire did not heard me and asked me to repeat it. Still looking down on the floor, I repeated my answer._

* * *

I headed towards the Energon storage closet in the kitchen and grabbed two Energon cubes. While I was getting them, Lyra stopped playing and headed towards me with Samkaila in tow. When Lyra was next to me, she grabbed my hand and tugged it. "Daddy, I want a strawberry flavored Energon cube."

In my other hand, I had two plain Energon cubes. I looked at my daughter and replaced one plain Energon cube with a strawberry flavored Energon cube. "I got the Energon cubes, Lyra."

"And just in time for _Little Seekers." Little Seekers _is a Cybertronian sparkling TV show about four young seekers going on adventures in Cybertron. Both Jazz and Ratchet hooked up a satellite that could pick up both Earth and Cybertronian entertainment.

Lyra and I headed back to the living room. Lyra sat down on the couch with both Samkaila and her blankie. Lyra's blankie was actually the chamois that the humans gave me ten stellar cycles ago. I gave her the strawberry flavored Energon cube and she took a little sip. I went over to the TV and turned it on the Cybertronian Sparklings Network for _Little Seekers. _Lyra and I watched the show in silence, she focused on the show itself and I focused on my thoughts.

* * *

_Both Optimus and Jetfire looked at me. They both asked me in unison, "Did you just said, 'Alexis?'"_

"_Yeah, I did. I never felt this way before, not during the Golden Age nor my time with the Decepticons."_

_Jetfire was skepical about it. "That is impossible. No Transformer's spark has called out to a human heart before. It is a Cybertronian taboo."_

"_How could it be taboo, when my spark called out to her? I even sensed in her heart that I am the one for her."_

_Optimus asked, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am sure. Alexis told me that her heart skipped a beat when she first saw me. I bet that Jazz and Blaster would tell you this one line in the Earth movie, Save the Last Dance, that Chenille Reynolds said to her brother Derek, 'You can't help who you love, Derek, you're not supposed to.' How could it be taboo if Primus himself selected Alexis for me?"_

_Jetfire stated, "If you believe that Alexis is the one for you and you are the one for Alexis, one of you would have to make a choice. Either you become a human or Alexis become a Transformer."_

_Never before in my life that I would thought about becoming a human, but for Alexis's sake I would. It turned out that I never made that decision, but Alexis did._

_Two weeks later_

_I was in the command center, looking over data on Teletraan I, with Swindle when Alexis came in. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. She wore a pair of tan Capri pants and a red t-shirt. She looked so beautiful._

"_Hi, Starscream. Hi, Swindle."_

_When Alexis spoke, my spark skipped a jolt. "Hey, Alexis," I responded. "So, what brings you here?"_

_Alexis looked down on the floor. "Well, I wanted to talk to Swindle about something."_

_Swindle beeped. – What do you want to talk to me about? –_

_Alexis slowly brought her head up. "It is something that I would rather discuss somewhere in private."_

_Swindle looked at me. – Is it alright that I go with Alexis. –_

"_Yeah, you can go. Be back when Alexis is done talking to you."_

_Swindle nodded and left the command center with Alexis. I went back reading the data on Teletraan I._

* * *

At the end of _Little Seekers, _an Earth half hour later, Lyra just finished her Energon cube and started to get sleepy. She positioned herself to lie down on the couch, her head resting on my lap and Samkila next to her. I pulled her blankie towards her and covered her. Slowly, her optics went offline and she fell into her stasis nap.

While I watched my daughter recharged, I thought about the feeling that I had in my spark about my beloved Alexis sacrificed her human life to become a Transformer so that she could be with me.

* * *

_Still in the command center, I pondered what Alexis wanted to talk to Swindle about. Why would she talk to Swindle about something private? Normally, when she wanted to talk to someone about something private, the most logical choices were Optimus, Red Alert, and Ratchet, not Swindle. The only idea that I had in mind as to why Alexis wanted to talk to Swindle had to do something with me._

_A little ways from the command center, Alexis and Swindle entered a room. Making sure that the coast was clear, Alexis shut the door behind her._

"_Swindle, you know that normally that I would talk to Optimus, Red Alert, or Ratchet about something private."_

_Swindle nodded. – Why is it that you want to talk to me instead of one of them? –_

_Alexis took a deep breath. "It has to do something with Starscream. Two weeks ago, when I was with him outside, my heart skipped a beat."_

_Swindle pondered. – Yes, I heard that from Starscream. He said on that day, that his spark skipped a jolt and sensed that your heart skipped a beat."_

"_Starscream told you that?"_

_Swindle nodded. – Yes, he did. When that happened to a Transformer, it means that the sparkmate, or in human terms, soul mate, have been found. In Cybertronian tradition, it is a scared bond, a bond that is unbreakable. –_

"_Swindle, I am going to tell you something, but would you promise that you will not tell Starscream about it?"_

_Swindle beeped, – Promise. –_

"_About that time, I realized that Starscream is the one for me, and my feelings for him been growing stronger."_

_Swindle beeped, – Are you saying that you love him? –_

"_Yes, Swindle, I do love him. I love him so much that I am willing to sacrifice my human life to become a Transformer."_

_Swindle finally beeped. – In May, there will be a shooting star. When you and Starscream go on your nightly flights, look at the shooting star and make a wish to become a Transformer. Don't worry, I will not tell Starscream about it. –_

_Alexis went over to Swindle and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Swindle."_

_I was not aware of the conservation until later, but I had a feeling in my spark that Alexis wanted to become a Transformer, so I went down to a nearby Air Force base and downloaded a scan of a F-15 Eagle._

* * *

As I watched my daughter recharge, I gently stroked her head. Watching her recharge peacefully made me think more about my beloved Alexis. My little Lyra is upgrading more beautiful than ever, just like my beloved Alexis.


	3. Chapter 2: A Deeper Understanding

**Chapter 2: A Deeper Understanding**

* * *

**Chapter notes: **There will be quotes from the movie _Save the Last Dance,_ which is owned by Paramount Pictures in the flashbacks and the TV show _NCIS _(season 2 episode 10: "Chained"), which is owned by CBS in the present day. Hound and Spike are G1 characters and the G1 Laserbeak and Ravage (two of Soundwave's cassettes) are mentioned.

* * *

While Lyra recharged, I picked up the remote that was next to me and changed the TV to the Earth show, _NCIS_. For some reason, I actually enjoyed this show, especially the use of forensic science.

* * *

_During the Cybertronian Golden Age, I was a Neutral scientist, neither a Decepticon nor Autobot solider, until I lost my best friend, Jetifre, in the ice of the primitive Earth that we were exploring. I went back home to Cybertron and tried to convince Optimus to help me rescue him, but he refused because he said that it would be too dangerous. Out of my anger, I joined the Deceptions and started killing for no reason at all. __It was not until I realized that I was in love, that my spark is one of love and compassion, not one of murder and destruction._

* * *

**_Tony: Kate, Kate?  
Motorcycle Rider: Who's Kate?  
Tony: My dog. She must have run away after the crash.  
Motorcycle Rider: What does she look like?  
Tony: A Shih Tzu.  
Motorcycle Rider: A what?  
Tony: Long brown hair, kinda mangy?_**

* * *

_Two weeks after I scanned the F-15 Eagle jet for Alexis, I wanted to spend some time with her. I needed a way to have some alone time with her, but how could I spend some time alone with her? I need to ask someone._

_I headed towards the medical bay, hoping to find Mikaela there. I needed a human femme to talk to and thought that Mikaela would be the most logical choice. Mikaela knew a great deal about mechanics and she assisted both Red Alert and Ratchet, the two medical officers, in repairing Autobots. When I got there, Mikaela was working on Hound's tracker with Hound and Spike waiting._

"_Hound, I am about done with your tracker"_

"_Good, Mikaela. I have a feeling that Soundwave is up to no good, especially with Laserbeak. Out of all of Soundwave's minions, he used Laserbeak the most."_

"_Don't forget about Ravage, Hound," Spike added._

_Hound nodded and looked at Spike, "I know, Spike. Both of them are quite sneaky."_

"_Ahem," I cleared my throat._

_Mikaela stopped her work and looked at me. "So, what brings you here, Starscream?"_

_How could I tell Mikaela that I wanted to do something special for Alexis? I looked down on the floor for a minute before I answered, "I want to do something special for a certain femme."_

"_Aww, that is so sweet. So, who is it?"_

_Like Optimus and Jetfire beforehand, how could I tell Mikaela that I am starting to develop feelings for a human, not a Transformer femme?_ _Looking down on the floor, I muttered, "Alexis."_

"_What about Alexis?"_

"_Mikaela, I wanted to do something special for her, but I don't know what. I never had this feeling before and every time I see her or hear her voice, my spark skipped a jolt."_

_Mikaela had a puzzled look on her face. "Well, Starscream, I know that you enjoy looking at the stars, so maybe you could show Alexis the stars."_

"_What about a movie?" Spike asked. "I know that Blaster and Jazz are setting up a movie theater at the base."_

_Hound cringed. "Those two have a lot of movies that they could start their own movie rental place. Not only Cybertronian movies, but Earth movies too."_

"_I like both ideas. I will ask Jazz and Blaster about their movie recommendations. Thanks for helping me out."_

"_No problem," all three said as I left the medical bay._

* * *

**_Kate: Arrrrrrrg._**  
**_Abby: Is something wrong?  
Kate: Gibbs is driving.  
Abby: I'm sending a prayer in many languages._**

* * *

_Two days after talking to Mikaela, I took Alexis on a nighttime flight. Flying at night was so peaceful, nothing but the nighttime sky and the stars. The stars were beautiful that night, but Alexis is more beautiful than those stars. Alexis, my beautiful and beloved Alexis._

_Alexis looked at the stars and sighed deeply. Then, Alexis brought her hand towards the cockpit glass and her touch brought shivers to my spark. It was a wonderful touch. I wish that I could touch her like that someday. That someday, I could show her that I care for her. But is it caring for her or is it love?_

"_Alexis, I am not sure about this, but since today is Friday, that I am wondering that after our flight, if you would like to see the movie Save the Last Dance with me?"_

"_I will love to see it with you. I heard that Jazz and Blaster set up a movie theater at the base."_

"_I heard it too, but I would rather watch it with you in my quarters so that we can have some privacy."_

"_That sounds good."_

_Finally, I would be able to spend some time alone with Alexis. Maybe then, I could find the courage to tell her how I feel._

* * *

**_Deputy Secretary of State Elliot: And what exactly did Agent Gibbs tell you to say to me?  
McGee: He told me to tell you... stick it.  
Deputy Secretary of State Elliot: You're telling me to...?  
McGee: Stick it! Thank you, Mrs. Secretary of State, our conversation is now over._**

Normally, this McGee mech did not have a solid human backbone, but when he told the Earth United States Deputy Secretary of State to 'stick it,' I wished that I had the guts to tell Megatron to 'stick it,' but he made that nearly impossible.

**_McGee: Boss, I told her. The Deputy Secretary of State.  
Gibbs: Yeah. Did it work?  
McGee: Well, she submitted a formal complaint to the Director.  
Gibbs: McGee, good job._**

Deep down in my spark, if Megatron does anything to my sparklings, and I mean anything, I would anything to make sure that he would be permanently offline.

* * *

_Two hours later_

_Alexis and I watched the movie Save the Last Dance in my quarters at the Autobot base. I placed Alexis on my shoulder and laid down. I stroked her gently, causing her to smile, which brought a smile to my face. It was peaceful, having a moment to ourselves. During the movie, Alexis fell asleep and I just watch her sleep peacefully, admiring her beauty._

_While I watched her asleep, I thought of the one line in the movie that Chenille Reynolds told her brother Derek, 'You can't help who you love, Derek, you're not supposed to.' It made me realized something, that I love Alexis with my entire spark and wanted her to be my sparkmate. I will talk to Swindle about it tomorrow. Just at the end of the movie, I entered recharge._

* * *

At the end of _NCIS, _I joined my daughter into a well needed recharge before Aries, Orion, and Taurus comes home. I rested my hand around my daughter, turned off my optics, and rested with my little Lyra.


	4. Chapter 3: Gather for Energon Tea Party

**Chapter 3: Gathering the Autobots for Energon Tea Party**

**Chapter notes: **Song is "Faint" by Linkin Park. I am using the "Laszerbeak" spelling for the Autobot spy-bird. There are no flashbacks in this chapter. The Animated "Longarm" (who is really Shockwave incognito) is mentioned, but will appear in a later chapter.

I was recharging for an Earth hour when I felt a shake. "Daddy, time to get up," Lyra said while she shook me online and slowly, I turned my optics online.

"Daddy's up, Lyra. So what you want to do before Mommy and your brothers come home?"

"Play Energon tea party, Daddy."

"With Samkaila again?"

"Not just Samkaila, Daddy. You and the other Autobots."

"We could ask them. Let's head over to the weapons room and ask Ironhide."

"OK, Daddy." Lyra picked up Samkaila and got up from the couch. I was about to get up from the couch, where Lyra asked, "Ride, Daddy?"

"Alright, Lyra." I got up and picked up my daughter. "So, you want to ride on the back or shoulders?"

"Back, Daddy." I then positioned Lyra to my back, where she held on pretty good even with Samkaila in tow. We then left our family quarters to ask the Autobots to play Energon tea party.

It was a good walk to the weapons room and once we were there, I noticed that Ironhide did yet another upgrade on his cannons. It seemed that Ironhide upgraded his weapons quite frequently, especially when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe damaged them during their pranks. The twins are Optimus and Elita-One's boys and they are our boys' friends. Sunstreaker is vain and Sideswipe is more level-headed.

I placed Lyra down and she ran off to Ironhide. Ironhide stopped his work and asked, "Lyra, what brings you here?"

Lyra answered, "Hidey, will you play Energon tea party with me and Daddy?"

"Me, play Energon tea party? Why don't you ask your daddy if he would play with you?"

I added, "Ironhide, Lyra wants the other Autobots to join her also. She knows that I will be playing with her."

Ironhide tried to think of a good excuse of not wanting to play Energon tea party. "Aw, you know what Lyra, Optimus has me..." Ironhide looked down at her and saw that sad look in her optics and muttered to himself, "Crud, why did she have to be so cute?" Ironhide thought again and said, "Ok, I'll play with you."

"Yippie! Hidey is going to play Energon tea party with me and Daddy."

I picked up Lyra and asked, "The lounge next, Lyra?"

"You got it, Daddy. I bet that we can get Blastie, Jazzy, Houndy, Bulky, and BeeBee all at once." We left the weapons room and headed towards the lounge with Ironhide.

_**I can't FEEL the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**_

_**I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got**_

_**I can't FEEL the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**_

_**Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now**_

_**I can't FEEL the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

_**I can't FEEL the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't FEEL  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell**_

_**Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored**_

We heard Blaster playing "Faint" by Linkin Park full blast with him and Jazz singing on the top of their vocalizers in the hallway. When we got there, we saw Hound, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead with their hands covering their audio receptors.

Hound yelled, "Blaster, can you turn that racket down? I can't be able to hear National Geographic Explorer."

Bumblebee yelled, "I can't hear Sam through the com-link."

Bulkhead yelled, "I can't work on my latest masterpiece."

Prowl walked over to the stereo and turned off the music.

"Prowl, that was a good song," Blaster protested.

"Blaster, the next time that you want to play your music loud, please play it outside," Prowl said.

"You mechs need to enjoy some good music," Blaster protested.

"Not if it results Ratchet repairing our audios," Hound said.

I entered the lounge with Lyra in my arms and Ironhide. "Blaster, I could hear your music from the weapons room and it was loud enough to online the offline."

"What were you doing in the weapons room, Starscream?" Blaster asked.

"Lyra wanted the Autobots to play Energon tea party with her and she asked Ironhide if he would like to join her," I told Blaster.

Jazz started laughing. "Ironhide playing Energon tea party? This I got to film and load up on CyberTube. Does anyone know where Lazerbeak is?"

Ironhide raised his cannon. "Jazz, if you do that, I will blast your aft all the way back to Cybertron."

Hound answered Jazz's question. "I think that Red Alert has him."

I put Lyra down and she asked, "Will all of you play Energon tea party with me, Daddy, and Hidey?"

Blaster said, "Not only I will play with you, I will even provide the entertainment."

"Just as long as it is not too loud, Blastie." Blaster nodded his head.

Jazz added, "That will be solid, Lyra. I'll go and get Lazerbeak." Jazz left the lounge to get Lazerbeak.

Bumblebee said, "I will do anything to help you out, Lyra."

Bulkhead answered, "Yes, you could give an inspiration for a new piece of artwork. Let's ask Boss-Bot if he wants to join."

"Optie?" Lyra asked. Bulkhead nodded his head.

"I will join you, Lyra, and it will give me a time to reflect."

Hound said, "I will provide the holograms to make it look like that you are playing Energon tea party at a real Energon coffeehouse."

"That will be so cool, Houndy," Lyra told Hound. She then turned to me, "Daddy, can we ask Optie, Reddy, Ratchy, and Jetty?"

"Yeah, we can ask them." I then turned to the rest of the Autobots, "Lyra and I will ask Optimus, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Jetfire if they would like to join us. Since the lounge is large enough, we can play Energon tea party here." All of them nodded in agreement. Ironhide stayed in the lounge while Lyra and I get Optimus, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Jetfire from the medical bay and command center.

Lyra decided to walk and took off really quickly towards the medical bay with Samkalia in tow. The medical bay was not far from the lounge. I moved really quickly and caught Lyra just before she entered the medical bay.

"Lyra, I know that you wanted to walk this time, but you can't go running off. What if something happens to you?"

Lyra looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I got really excited."

"I know that you are and now we can ask Red Alert and Ratchet." I thought to myself, I hope that Swindle is not in the medical bay again. Many times during the past 10 stellar cycles, Jolt had been using Swindle for target practice, more specifically as the target.

We walked into the medical bay and saw that Optimus and Red Alert discussing the progress of the new Autobot recruit, Longarm. Ratchet was also in the medical bay, watching Swindle and his life support system. By the looks of it, it seems that Swindle is not going to make it. Lyra went over to Ratchet while I joined Optimus and Red Alert in their discussion.

Lyra asked, "Ratchy, what's wrong with Swindie?"

Ratchet said, "Lyra, you need to sit down for this." Lyra grabbed a seat and Ratchet told her the news, "Swindle has been hurt really badly by Jolt and it looks like that he will not make it."

Lyra cried and asked, "Why would someone hurt Swindie?'

Ratchet answered, "I don't know why, Lyra, especially since Swindle does have a family. Only thing that I can think of why is because Hot Shot ordered Jolt to do the job. I bet that the Energon tea party will cheer you up."

Lyra dried her optics and said, OK, Ratchie. Daddy and I are gathering up the other Autobots for the Energon tea party. I'm going to ask Optie and Reddy if they want to play Energon tea party."

Ratchet grabbed Lyra's hand and walked over toward and told me that there is a chance that Swindle will not make it and that I should tell Sureshock and their two daughters the news.

Lyra then grabbed and tugged my hand, "Daddy, Ratchy said that he will play Energon tea party." She then looked over at Optimus and Red Alert and asked, "Optie, Reddy, will you play Energon tea party with me and Daddy?"

Both Optimus and Red Alert had surprised looks on their faces. Opimus did not know what to say to Lyra's request. Red Alert tried to say something, but he could not get the words out.

"Lyra's trying to gather up some more people for the Energon tea party. She would really love it if you two join her," I said.

Lyra asked, "Please, Optie? Please Reddy?"

Optimus and Red Alert looked at each other before Optimus spoke. "Alright, Lyra, we will play. So where is the Energon tea party at?"

"In the lounge, Optie. All we got to do is ask Jetty if he would like to play."

"Lyra, do you want to ask Hot Shot if he would like to play Energon tea party?" I asked.

"No, Daddy."

"Because Jolt hurt Swindle again?"

Lyra said, "Yes, Daddy. The only way that I will ask Shottie if he would play if he tells Jolty not to hurt Swindlie again."

Optimus picked up Lyra. "Lyra, is that the only reason why you won't play with Hot Shot?"

Lyra started crying. "Shottie should tell Jolty not hurt Swindlie. Swindlie is good mini-con to Daddy and good playmate to me."

Optimus hugged Lyra and dried her tears. "Don't worry, Lyra. I will talk to Hot Shot about it."

"Ok, Optie." Lyra then turned to me with outstretched arms. "Daddy, let's get Jetty."

I took my daughter from Optimus. "Optimus, Red Alert, and Ratchet, meet us in the lounge for the Energon tea party. Lyra and I would get Jetfire from the command center." Optimus, Red Alert, and Ratchet nodded their heads and headed towards the lounge, leaving Swindle to recharge. Lyra and I headed towards the command center.

When we got to the command center, I put Lyra down and she started looking around. When we came in, Jetfire was monitoring Decepticon activity through Teletraan I.

"Starscream, I see that you brought Lyra here. Are you going to show her how to use Teletraan I?"

"No, Jetfire, I am not here to show Lyra how to use Teletraan I. I am here because Lyra wants to ask you something."

Jetfire paused from his work and asked, "Lyra, what is it that your daddy brought you here?"

In her own cute little way, Lyra simply responded, "Playing Energon tea party with Daddy and the rest of the Autobots. Jetty, will you play Energon tea party with me and Daddy?"

Jetfire said sternly, "Lyra, I am monitoring Decepticon activity. You and your daddy could play Energon tea party among yourselves."

I told Jetfire, "She wants the other Autobots to play too. Even Optimus is playing also."

Lyra asked with a sad look in her optics, "Please, Jetty, with a Energon cherry on top?"

Jetfire stuttered, "Uh...well..."

"Come on, Jetfire." I picked up Lyra and walked over to Jetfire. Lyra had a sad look in her optics that looked like as if she was about to cry. "How can you say no to that little face?"

Jetfire sternly said, "Don't do this, Starscream."

I whispered in Lyra's audio receptors, "Lyra, give Jetfire a kiss on the cheek." I positioned Lyra close to Jetfire and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You got me, Lyra. I'll play Energon tea party."

"Well, let's head over to the lounge and play Energon tea party" We left the command center and headed back to the lounge to play Energon tea party with the Autobots. I carried Lyra, along with Samkaila, in my arms to the lounge.

Just before we got to the lounge, Lyra asked me, "Daddy, do you know something?"

"What is it, Lyra?'

"That I love you so much, Daddy."

I simply hugged my little Lyra. "I love you too, my little Lyra." Then I whispered into her audio receptors, "You remind me so much of your mommy."

"Aww, Daddy. I bet that Mommy will say that my big brothers remind her of you, Daddy."

"I know, Lyra. In fact, your brothers and you are the best things that happened in both Mommy and my life."

Jetfire simply smiled at my interaction with my daughter and opened the door to the lounge, where we walked in to start playing Energon tea party.


	5. Chapter 4: Energon Tea Party

**Chapter 4: Energon Tea Party**

* * *

When we got into the lounge, Lyra, Blaster, and Hound got the room ready for the Energon tea party. Hound used his hologram projector to make the lounge looked like an actual Energon coffeehouse. The rest of the Autobots helped out with setting things up, while I supervised since I am the only one that knows how Lyra plays Energon tea party.

"How does this look, Lyra?" Hound asked.

"Looks good, Houndie."

Blaster selected the music, and decided that some calm music would be more approporate for background music, rather than his usual Linkin Park. He had Eject and Rewind helped out with the music selection.

"Lyra, does this music more suitable for the Energon tea party?"

Lyra nodded. "Just as long as it is not too loud, Blastie."

Lyra got the tables set up for the Energon tea party, along with her small Transformer sized tea set, complete with tiny Transformer sized tea cups. When Lyra plays Energon tea party, she holds the tea cups like a coffee mug, not like a tea cup with her pinky out.

Jazz just walked in with Lazerbeak. "Hey, I got Lazerbeak here, so now I could record Ironhide playing Energon tea party and load it up on Cybertube."

Hound asked, "Let me guess, Jazz, you are blackmailing Ironhide because he destroyed your music collection?"

"Yeah, man, I am. It was a good sized collection, but not as big as Blaster's."

Ironhide yelled, "Jazz, I could not believe that you are doing this."

Jazz had the classic "who me" look. "Do what, Ironhide?"

"You know what you are planning on doing, you slagging son of a glitch."

At this point, Lyra looked like as if she was about to cry and she turned to me. "Daddy, Hidey and Jazzy are fighting."

"JAZZ AND IRONHIDE, NOT IN FRONT OF THE SPARKLINGS!"

Lyra continues to watch the fight until a question popped into her head. She turned over to me and asked "Daddy, what does 'glitch' mean?"

"You know that glitch means 'problem' as in 'a technical glitch.' It is also used as a bad word and Daddy doesn't want you to use any bad words, ok Lyra." Lyra nodded her head in understanding.

Hound yelled from the back, "STARSCREAM, THERE'S ONLY ONE SPARKLING IN HERE!"

"I know that there is only one sparkling here." I then turned to Jazz and Ironhide, "Lyra wanted to play Energon tea party and all you two are doing is fighting."

"Sorry," both Jazz and Ironhide muttered.

One of the femmes came by the lounge, stood at the doorway, and said, "Jazz and Ironhide, I could hear your argument from the spa area."

Out of the corner of Lyra's optics, she saw a femme stand at the door. Once she realized who she is, she got up and headed towards the door. When Lyra got towards her, the femme simply picked her up.

"I see that you got the other Autobots playing Energon tea party with you, Lyra."

"Not all of the Autobots, Mommy." The only Autobot that is not there is Hot Shot and Lyra would not play with him until Jolt stop hurting Swindle. "Shottie is not here because I didn't ask him to play with me."

"You mean, you did not ask Hot Shot to play with you, Lyra?"

"Yes, Mommy, because Jolty hurt Swindlie and Ratchy has to put Swindlie on life support." While Lyra explained why she won't play with Hot Shot to my beloved Alexis, just like with Optimus, she started crying. "I don't know why Jolty hurt Swindlie. Swindlie is a good mini-con to Daddy and a good playmate to me."

While my beloved Alexis comforted our daughter, I thought about the time when I told Swindle about my feelings for my beloved Alexis.

* * *

_I woke up from my recharge and around the same time, Alexis woke up and found herself still on my shoulder. _

_"I stayed here all night, Starscream?"_

_"You did fell asleep while we were watching Save the Last Dance. You look so peaceful, that I didn't want to disturb you, so I allowed you to sleep on my shoulder. I ended up recharging sitting up."_

_"Well, I am going to get something to eat in the lounge and talk to Optimus about something. Do you need some Energon?"_

_"Yeah, I do need some Energon." I lowered Alexis from my shoulder and placed her on the floor. When she was on the floor, she left the room. Once Alexis left, I called out for Swindle because I wanted to talk to him about my feelings for Alexis, my beloved Alexis. A minute later, Swindle was by my side._

_"Swindle, what do you think about Alexis?"_

_- I believe that she is a nice young woman and very beautiful. You told me that she is more beautiful than the stars. -_

_"Yeah, she is so beautiful and because of her kindness and her beauty, I fell in love with her the first time that my optics saw her and I felt a jolt in my spark."_

_- You mean that Alexis is your sparkmate? -_

_"I want to ask her to be my sparkmate, but Jetfire said that the only way that we could be together is either Alexis becomes a Transformer or I become a human. Before I met Alexis, I would not even thought about becoming a human, but I have a feeling in my spark that Alexis wanted to become a Transformers so that she could be with me, so I scanned a F-15 Eagle jet for her."_

_- Alexis told me about a wish, but she told me not to tell you what the wish is, but here is something that I will tell you. Next month, there will be a shooting star and when you take her on your nightly flights, have her look at the shooting star and she should make her wish. Once you both are on the ground, her wish will come true. -_

_"I love Alexis, but I have not even told her how I feel. Ever since that day, I stopped thinking about trying to defeat Megatron and claimed my place as Decepticon leader, and instead, my mind focused on Alexis. Even with Thrust tried to convinced me to rejoin the Decepticon, my mind was already on Alexis."_

_At my last statement, I thought about my encounter with Thrust seven mega cycles ago._

* * *

_I went over for a flight to think about my beloved Alexis. I knew in my spark that she is the one for me, but how I could I tel her that I love her and would she feel the same? During the flight, I saw Thrust standing in midair in his robot mode. I transformed and see what he wanted._

_Thrust spoke, "Starscream, if you rejoin the Decepticons, I will help you overthrow Megatron and claim your spot as Decepticon leader."_

_"No deal!"_

_"If you bring back a trophy, oh, let's say that human female computer whiz Alexis as a hostage, then Megatron might bring you to his good side."_

_I took out my wing sword and got ready to fight Thrust. "I'm not bringing Alexis to Megatron."_

_"Why is that, Starscream, that you care so much for a fleshling?"_

_"Because I love her."_

_"You are pathetic, Starscream. Giving up your rightfully place as Decepticon leader all because you love a fleshling."_

_Nearby, Blitzwing and Lugnut watched the interaction. I saw that Blitzwing had his random personality showing and Lugnut was about to boast about his loyality to Megatron and the Decepticon cause._

_Lugnut boasted, "I knew that the traitor Starscream will betray the glorious Megatron and the glorious Decepticon race."_

_Blitzwing said, "Whoo-hoo, Starscream does not have much knack for fighting." A minute later, I heard Blitzwing singing, "Starscream and a fleshing, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes bonding, then comes Starscream with a sparkling."_

_I was so mad, that I simply left the area. It was then that I decided with the Autobots for good, all because of my love for my beloved Alexis. She cared for me while the Decepticons, including my brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp, didn't give a fragging slag about me._

* * *

_Since then, I did not regret my decision to stay with the Autobots. Once my beloved Alexis's wish comes true, I will ask her if she will be my sparkmate._

* * *

"Lyra, I will talk to Daddy about why you won't play with Hot Shot."

"Daddy knows that I don't play with Shottie because Jolty hurts Swindlie, Mommy."

"I know that, Lyra, but I want to know why Jolt hurts Swindle."

Lyra started crying again. "Mommy, a few mega cycles ago, I saw Shottie giving Jolty some extra Energon because he shot Swidlie, that Shottie called 'that Deceptipunk mini-con" and that Shottie will give Jolty more Energon for each time that he shoots Swindlie and will give the high grade once he gets Swindlie offline for good. Mommy, but why will Shottie call Swindlie a Deceptipunk mini-con?"

My beloved Alexis picked her up and sat down, placing Lyra on her lap. "Lyra, the reason why Hot Shot called Swindle a Deceptipunk mini-con is that because for the longest time, Daddy and Swindle were following Megatron, the Decepticon leader. Megatron abused Daddy so much, that he and Swindle went over to the Autobots protection. Daddy's original plan was to stay until Megatron was offline so that he would claim his place as Decepticon leader, but his plans changed."

"Daddy was a Decepticon?"

"Yes, Lyra, Daddy was a Decepticon, but he is no longer one, because he met a human girl and he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. Later on, the girl became a Transformer so that she can spend the rest of her life with him."

"Mommy, were you the human girl that Daddy fell in love with and you became a Transformer so that you be with Daddy?"

"Yes, Lyra, I am. I love your daddy so much and he loves me. He gave up the Decepticons for me and I gave up my human life for him so that we can be together forever, resulting in your brothers and you."

Lyra dried her tears as my beloved Alexis explained the story about us. "Mommy, does Daddy still wants to hurt Megatron?"

"Now, the only time that he would think of hurting Megatron is if he does anything to you and your brothers. Daddy wanted to wait until it was the right time before any of you four know about his past, because he is afraid that the Decepticons will hurt you four."

I got up and walked over to my beloved Alexis and Lyra. "I saw that you explained to Lyra about our past. Does it relate to the reason why Lyra won't play with Hot Shot?"

My beloved Alexis nodded. "It does and she even saw Hot Shot giving Jolt extra Energon for shooting Swindle and even promised him the high grade once Swindle is offline for good."

I was shocked as my audios heard of the reason why Jolt kept shooting Swindle. "Lyra, do you know why Jolt keeps shooting Swindle?"

"Daddy, Jolty keeps shooting Swindlie because Shottie calls Swindlie a 'Deceptipunk mini-con." Lyra started crying again. "Daddy, what can you do to make sure that Jolty will quit hurting Swindlie?"

I picked up Lyra's from my beloved Alexis's lap and comforted her. "Lyra, Optimus is going to talk to Hot Shot about Jolt hurting Swindle. How about this, let's play Energon tea party."

Lyra dried her tears. "Ok, Daddy, let's play Energon tea party."

Just before my beloved Alexis left to return to work, she hugged both of us. "Lyra, you be a good femme for Daddy."

"I will, Mommy. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Lyra."

I placed Lyra down and she walked over to Optimus while I shared a deep passationate kiss with my beloved sparkmate. It was cut short when we heard Ironhide yelled, "Get a room, you two."

"You and Chromia are the same way, so I wouldn't be talking and she told me that you two are expecting a femme, so it is a good thing that Lyra asked you to play Energon tea party with her, because you will be playing Energon tea party with your daughter someday," my beloved Alexis spoke just before she left.

I returned to Lyra's side, where she sat with Samkalia and playing Energon tea party with the rest of the Autobots, pretending to drink Energon tea and having a conservation.

"Hidey, Mommy mentioned that you and Chromie are going to have a little femme."

"I knew that Chromia is in spark, but I was hoping for a little mech. A little mech that will look up to the older mech sparklings to help him guide to the Autobot ways."

Optimus and I looked at each other and then at Ironhide. I spoke up, "Um, Ironhide, you should be glad that you and Chromia are expecting a femme, because our mechs played pranks, especially my mechs Orion and Taurus. Aries is the only one with the level head on his shoulders."

"Don't forget about my mechs Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, especially with Sunstreaker's vainity. I swear that he has Ratchet on speed dial on his com-link every time that his paint job is ruined."

The rest of the Autobots chatted among themselves over some pretend Energon tea. Lyra made sure that everyone enjoyed the Energon tea party. In the mist of the Energon tea party, we heard the door opened and Hot Shot walked in. When Hot Shot walked in, Lyra picked up Samkalia and headed towards me with tears in her optics. I picked her up and comforted her.

"Starscream, what is wrong with Lyra? She is acting as if she is afraid of me."

"Hot Shot, Lyra is upset because you ordered Jolt to shoot Swindle and you will give him extra Energon and even promised him the high grade once he offlines Swindle."

"That Deceptipunk mini-con deserved it because back on Cybertron, he sold my brother Hot Rod's parts to the Constructicons after Starscream killed my brother and to avenge my brother's death, I told Jolt to offline Swindle and once Swindle is offline, I'm going to make my move and kill Starscream."

Optimus was furious when he heard Hot Shot's declaration. "Prowl, I want you to place Hot Shot and Jolt under arrest for attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder."

"Yes, sir," Prowl said. He walked over to Hot Shot and placed the statis cuffs on Hot Shot.

Optimus continued, "Hot Shot, I know that Starscream did not kill Hot Rod, but rather Wheeljack under the orders of Megatron to kill the first Autobot that he saw before Megatron allowed him to join the Decepticons. His plan was to kill you because you left him for dead in a fire, but he remembered Megatron's orders to kill the first Autobot that he saw and Hot Rod was the first Autobot that he saw, so he killed him. So why would you placed the blame on Starscream?"

"I couldn't imagine my best friend killing my brother at all, so I made it looked like that Starscream killed him."

"That is another charge against you, Hot Shot, tampering with an investigation." Optimus then turned to Prowl, "Prowl, remove Hot Shot from here and arrest Jolt on the same charges. Make sure that they are in separate cells."

"Yes, sir," Prowl said and he escorted Hot Shot out of the lounge.


	6. Chapter 5: Bringing Past Forward

**Chapter notes: **More information will come out about Hot Rod's murder and Starscream's past.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bringing the Past Forward**

I wondered how Optimus knew that I did not kill Hot Rod, and the only way for me to find out is to ask him. But I wondered if the right thing to do, ask him about it or not to ask him about it. I was afraid that if my sparklings knew about my past, that the Decepticons would hurt them. The triplets had been away from us before, but Lyra has never been away from either of us before.

"Hey, got any idea why Prowl escorted Hot Shot away," I heard one mech sparkling asked when he entered the lounge. I took a quick look and found our that it was Aries with Sideswipe.

Optimus spoke, "Aries, I placed Hot Shot under arrest, along with Jolt, for attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and an tampering investigation."

"For what, Boss-Bot?"

Optimus walked over to Aries. "Aries, it is a bit complicated, but Hot Shot blamed your father for Hot Rod's death, so he ordered Jolt to kill Swindle and once Swindle is offline, that he planned on killing your father. I told him that it was Wheeljack that killed Hot Rod under the orders of Megatron, not your father. Hot Shot admitted that he made it look like as if your father killed his brother."

"So what were Megatron's orders for Wheeljack, Boss-Bot?"

"Megatron ordered every Decepticon recruit to kill the first Autobot that they saw and he ordered Soundwave to have Laserbeak to follow them to make sure that the job was done right. Wheeljack and Hot Shot got trapped in a fire, where Hot Shot left to get some help, but Megatron found Wheeljack, resulting in Wheeljack pledging his loyalty to Meagtron. Wheeljack got so upset, that once Megatron gave him the order, his plan was to kill Hot Shot for leaving him for dead, but remembering Megatron's orders, the first Autobot that he saw was Hot Rod, so he killed him."

"Um, Boss-Bot, about the fire, who started it and how would Dad be a part of it?"

"Aries, the fire was one of Skywarp's pranks. He thought that it would be so funny to see two Autobots trapped. Hot Shot saw a Seeker above him, but the only one that he knew about is your father and that is because Wheeljack studied at the Cybertron Instutite and Technology with your father. Your father did not join the Decepticons until his best friend Jetfire got trapped in ice on Earth 2 million stellar cycles after Hot Rod's murder."

"Boss-Bot, I know that Lyra does not like Hot Shot because Jolt hurts Swindle, so do you think what he planned on doing is the reason why he orders Jolt to shoot Swindle?"

"Yes, Aries, it is. She even asked your mother why Hot Shot called Swindle a "Decepipunk mini-con" because she saw Hot Shot giving Jolt extra Energon and he even promised him the high grade once Swindle is offline for good."

"Let me guess, Mom told her?"

Optimus nodded. "Your father was not even upset when your mother told her about their past, about how he fell in love with your mother and she fell in love with him, that he gave up the Decepticons for her and she gave up her human life for him. Aries, your parents love each other along with your brothers, sister, and you. It was your mother and the four of you that made your father a better Transformer."

As I watched Optimus explained to my son what happened, I thought about the time when I asked my beloved Alexis to be my sparkmate.

_

* * *

A month after talking to Swindle about my feelings for my beloved Alexis, I took her on a nighttime flight. This flight would not be any ordinary flight, but rather that one special flight. A flight for her wish to come true and I will finally be able to tell her how I feel._

_I looked around the base for her and I could not find her, but I found Rad._

_"Rad, do you have any idea where Alexis is at?"_

_"Well, Screamer, she is waiting for you in your quarters. She is really excited about tonight. She loves you, Screamer."_

_"And I love her, Rad. I love her so much that I gave up my goal of being the Decepticon leader to be with her forever. I am planning on asking her to be my sparkmate."_

_"You mean that you're going to ask her to marry you?"_

_I nodded my head. "I'm not a hundred percent sure about this, but I have a feeling that Alexis is going to make a wish to become a Transformer, I could feel it in my spark."_

_"Um, Screamer, I asked Alexis about what her college plans were and she told me that she is not planning on going to college, but rather she wanted to be with you. I even have the feeling in my heart that Alexis wants to be a Transformer so that she could be with you."_

_All of a sudden, my beloved Alexis appeared out of nowhere. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Starscream, you really love me?"_

_I lowered my hand down for her to climb on. "Yes, I do love you, Alexis. I love you ever since our first meeting."_

_My beloved Alexis hugged my thumb. "I love you too. I love you so much that I told Swindle that I am planning on making a wish to be a Transformer so that I could be with you. Starscream, you are my soul mate."_

_I smiled when she told me that she loves me. "Well, do you want to make that wish come true?"_

_"Yes, Starscream, I do."_

_We went outside, where I transformed into my jet mode. Once I was in my jet mode, I opened the cockpit and my beloved Alexis climbed in. Once she was in and fastened in, I closed the cockpit and took off. The nighttime flights are my romantic gesture for her. The stars are beautiful, but my beloved Alexis put them to shame because she is more beautiful than the stars._

_I saw the shooting star that Swindle mentioned to my right. "Alexis, if you look to the right, you will see the shooting star to make your wish and it will come true once we land." My beloved Alexis held on a green pendent and whispered her wish while looking at the shooting star. The pendent was from the Mars rock that I gave her as a gift after my trip to Mars with Jetfire._

_About 10 Earth minutes later, we landed close to the base. I allowed my beloved Alexis to climb out before I transformed back to my robot mode. I watched as the green pendent glowed and saw a green glow around my beloved Alexis. Right before my optics, I saw her change from a young woman to a Transfomer femme. Her optics were the same green color as her human eyes were and her armor was purple and teal with silver wings. Her jet mode was exactly my Cybertronian mode, luckily I scanned the F-15 Eagle for her Earth jet mode. _

_I could not believe my optics that I was standing before the most beautiful femme in the universe. I thank Primus deep down in my spark for leading me to my beloved Alexis. i stood there stunned and in awe at my beloved Alexis's beauty._

_"What do you think?"_

_I pulled my beloved Alexis close to me. I placed my hand on her cheek and caressed her soft armor. "You are so beauiful. I could not believe that a mech like me would have the most beautiful femme ever."_

_"Really, you think so?"_

_"Yes, I do. Ever since I met you, you were beautiful in my optics. Now when I look at you, you are more beautiful than the stars in the sky." Deep down in my spark, I felt the same jolt that I felt when I first met my beloved Alexis. I knew that it was time to ask her to be my sparkmate. I went down on one knee, held my beloved Alexis's hands, and looked into her optics with more love than ever. "Alexis, when I first met you I felt a jolt in my spark that indicated that Primus has selected you for me. I love you with all of my spark and I want to ask you if you are willing to be my sparkmate and have a family with me?"_

_My beloved Alexis pulled me up and gave me a kiss, which I accepted and deepened it. Once we broke the kiss, my beloved Alexis told me, "Yes, Starscream, I will be your sparkmate. I love you so much."_

_We shared another kiss in the starry sky before we returned to the base._

* * *

"Daddy, what is Arie talking to Oppie about?" Lyra asked me. After the incident with Hot Shot, I still have Lyra in my arms.

"Aries saw Prowl escorted Hot Shot out and wanted to know what happened."

"Daddy, why didn't you tell us about being a Decepticon?"

How could I tell my little Lyra that I didn't tell her and her brothers that I was once a Decepticon whose ultimate goal was to overthrow Megatron so that I could be the Decepticon leader, not that fool Megatron? How could I tell her that the reason why I didn't tell them is that I am afraid that if they know, that the Decepticons would hurt them?

I turned Lyra around so that she is looking at me. "Lyra, the reason why Daddy did not tell you and your brothers about my Decepticon past is that I am afraid that if you four found out about it, that the Decepticons would do something bad to you four because of Daddy's betrayal. Mommy does know about my past, in fact, it was the day that Swindle and I deflected to the Autobot side, that I met Mommy."

At this, Lyra smiled. "Daddy, do you know something?"

"What is it, Lyra?"

With a cute look in her orange optics, she simply hugged me and said, "I love you so much, Daddy."

I returned her hug. "I love you too, Lyra."

Aries got done talking with Optimus and headed towards us. Once he got over to us, I handed Lyra over to him. "Hey, Lyra, are you being a good femme to Daddy?"

"Yeah, Arie, I am, but I don't understand."

"Don't understand what, Lyra?"

"That Shottie orders Jolty to hurt Swindlie, which is why I don't play with Shottie because he has his mini-con hurt Swindlie." Tears formed in her optics as her brother held her. "Swindlie is a good mini-con to Daddy and good playmate to me, so why he deserves to be hurt?"

Aries dried her tears. "Lyra, Swindle will be ok. Did Daddy tell you about his past?"

"That he didn't tell us about it because he is afraid that they will hurt us because of Daddy's betrayal."

I spoke to Aries and Lyra. "I will tell more about it when we are home so that Orion and Taurus can hear the story." Then I asked my son, "Aries, did you learn anything about my betrayal in your Cybertronian history class?"

"Dad, Chromia mentioned about it yesterday and Air Raid poked fun about it. He was like, 'so why would a Decepticon that wanted to overthrow Megatron in order to become the Decepticon leader joined the Autobots,' and he also commented, 'oh, yeah, he stayed because he fell in love with a human who became a Transformer.' When Orion heard about it, he punched Air Raid, and Chromia sent him to see Boss-Bot, who gave him a lecture of not hitting one's own teammates. Of course, Orion was like, 'come on, Boss-Bot, Air Raid should be punished for poking fun of my dad, not me.'"

'Alright, Aries, I will talk to him about it. How did Air Raid know all of that?"

"I don't know, Dad." In Aries's arms, Lyra simply fell into recharge. "Um, Dad, Lyra fell into recharge."

"Hand her to me and get Samkalia" Aries handed a recharging Lyra to me and he went over to the table to get Samkailia. I ran a system check on Lyra to see if there is a cause of her getting rechargy.

"Dad, I got Samkalia. Why are you running the system check on Lyra?"

"I wanted to know if there is something that caused Lyra to recharge when it is not rechargetime or her statis nap."

"She could be tired, Dad."

I looked at Lyra's system check and found out that there is something wrong. "No, Aries, something is wrong with Lyra."

* * *

**Author's note:** Little cliffhanger here. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: The Virus

**Chapter notes: **_/talk/ _is comlink. No flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Virus**

"Dad, what is wrong with Lyra?"

"From the scan, she came down with some type of virus."

"What do you mean, she came down with some type of virus? Did you noticed anything wrong with her the past few mega-cycles?"

I thought for a moment. "A Earth week ago, while I was watching BeeCee for Bumblebee and Arcee, BeeCee complained that her circuits felt hot and she felt tired. I gave her some Energon to cool down and told her to recharge. By the time Bumblebee and Arcee came back, she was still recharging."

Lyra stirred in my arms. "Daddy, my circuits feel hot." I felt her body and sure enough, she was burning up.

"Lyra, you're burning up. I ran a scan after you fell into recharge and I found that it detected a virus."

"A virus, Daddy?"

"Yes, Lyra, a virus and you need to be examined."

"You having Ratchy to examined me?" Out of the two medical officers, Lyra likes Ratchet the most. Ratchet is one of the few Autobots outside of our family that would play Energon tea party with her on a regular basis. Aries gets along with both Red Alert and Ratchet, even assisting them on repairs. Orion and Taurus both don't like medical officers and would try to avoid them as much a possible.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, Lyra, I am going to have Ratchet look you over." My little femme isn't feeling well and I wanted to make sure that she gets better. "I need to let Mommy know." I then turned to Aries, "Aries, you got Samkailia?"

"Yeah, I got her, Dad. Do you need me to get her blankie?" I nodded my head. Aries took that as a yes and went to get Lyra's blankie.

I contacted my beloved Alexis on the comlink. _/Starscream to Alexis/_

_/Alexis is here. What is it?/_

_/Lyra is burining up and I detected a virus in her scan. I am going to have Ratchet to examine her./_

_/I will meet you in the medical bay. I love you./_

_/I love you too, my beloved Alexis. Starscream out./_

After the inident with Hot Shot, everyone was still in the lounge with the exception of Prowl, who was taking care of the arrest and charges of Hot Shot and Jolt. Some are discussing the inident, while Jazz, Blaster, Hound, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee watched TV. Only Ratchet was not doing anything and he was about to leave to check on Swindle.

Just before Ratchet left the lounge, I went to him. "Ratchet, you need to examine Lyra."

"What do you mean, examine her, Starscream?"

"She complained that her circuits are burning up, she is getting rechargy, and I detected a virus in her scan."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "I believe that she may have the Cybertronian antroid pox. BeeCee had it seven mega cycles ago along with First Aid" First Aid is Ratchet's and Moonracer's son, who is a steller cycle older than Lyra and BeeCee. "It is a very common sparklinghood virus. Do you remember your mechs having it?"

I nodded my head. "So, it means that for the next seven mega cycles, that Lyra needed her rest?"

"Yes, it does. Let's go to the medical bay and examine her." Ratchet, Lyra, and I left the lounge for Ratchet to examine Lyra..

I felt a little tug on my shoulder. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"To the medical bay, little Lyra. Mommy is going to meet us there."

"Ok, Daddy. Does Arie has Samkailia?"

"Yes, he does and he is getting your blankie." Just a moment later, Aries came in with both Samkailia and Lyra's blankie.

It did not take us a long time to get to the medical bay and once we got there, my beloved Alexis waited for us. I handed Lyra to Ratchet and he placed her on the exam table to do some scans. My beloved Alexis and I sat by Lyra while Ratchet ran the scans. I held my little Lyra's hand throughout the examination.

"Daddy, what Ratchy doing?"

"Oh, my little Lyra, Ratchet is doing some scans to check what is causing you to be tired and your circuits heating up."

"Starscream and Alexis, I finished with the scans and ran the results. Lyra has the Cybetronian antroid pox. Here is what I recommend, I want her to rest for seven mega-cycles and have plenty of Energon."

We nodded our heads. I picked up Lyra and I checked on Swindle, who is recharging, before we all headed back to our family quarters. I contacted Aries to let him know that we are coming back and that he should stay. He said that is ok and mentioned that Orion and Taurus are also home.

* * *

**Author's note: **Cybertronian antroid pox is the Transformers equivient of the chicken pox. Next up, Starscream and Alexis taking care of Lyra. First appearance of "Longarm."


	8. Chapter 7: Lyra's Sick

**Chapter notes: **The flashback is an important event in Starscream's and Alexis's life. Animated "Longarm" aka Shockwave debuts.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lyra's Sick**

We left the medical bay and headed towards our family quarters. When we got there, Orion and Taurus waited for us. I saw that they had suprised looks on their faces.

"Dad, is Lyra ok?" Orion asked. I guessed that Aries already told his brothers about what happened.

"Orion, Lyra has the Cybertronian android pox. Ratchet ordered for her to rest for the next seven mega-cycles and have plenty of Energon."

"Um, Dad, when was the last time Ratchet updated her virus scan?" Aries asked.

"Do you know when Lyra first came across it?" Taurus asked.

I thought to think for a moment. Why would Aries asked me when the last time Ratchet updated her virus scan? "Aries, what do you mean about the last time Ratchet updated her virus scan?"

"Dad, while I was working with Ratchet on Ironhide's maintance, he updated Ironhide's virus scan in case the Decepticons infected him with a virus."

I never thought of asking Ratchet about updating Lyra's virus scan, because she never been around Decepticons before. Well, she been around two former Decepticons, me and Swindle, but not any current Decepticons. She barely knew who Megatron is, let alone the rest of the Decepticons.

I still had Lyra in my arms and I told my family, "I am going back to the medical bay to see if Ratchet can update the virus scan and remove the virus from her. I still believe that Ratchet would like to Lyra to rest and have plenty of Energon."

"That sounds good," My beloved Alexis told me and told Lyra, "Lyra, you be a good femme for Daddy and Ratchet." Sleepily, Lyra nodded her head. I left and headed back to the medical bay with Lyra in my arms.

It did not took long to get back to the medical bay and I knew that Ratchet was worried. He motioned me to lay Lyra down on the exam table and started with the exam. Lyra remained in recharge during the entire procedure.

"What brings you back to the medical bay with Lyra, Starscream?"

"Aries mentioned something about updating Ironhide's virus scan during his last scheduled maintaince in case the Decepticons infected him with a virus. But why should Lyra's virus scan be updated? She never been around any current Decepticons, she barly knows who Megatron is, let alone the rest of them."

Ratchet continued on with the exam. "Well, Starscream, I understand that you are worried about Lyra's well-being. I was worried when First Aid had the Cybertronian android pox virus and Bumblebee and Arcee were worried when BeeCee had it too. All I could do is do a through virus scan, remove the virus, and I will update her virus scan system. She will still needs rest and plenty of Energon for the next seven megacycles."

"Do what you have to do, Ratchet. I want my little Lyra feeling better." Ratchet started the procedure of the virus scan and removing the virus. Throughout the entire procedure, I sat down and held Lyra's tiny hand. I prayed to Primus to make my little femme all better because she shouldn't suffered at all. She looked so peaceful, just like her mommy does when she is recharging, and it brought the memory of the day that my beloved Alexis and I became sparkmates.

* * *

__

"Will you hold still, Screamer," Sam told me as Bumblebee was polishing my armor. We were in my room getting ready for the ceremony. They thought that since this is a formal occasion, that my armor should be polished. I didn't think that my armor is that dirty, but they insist that they polish it.

_As they polished me, I kept thinking about my beloved Alexis. I wish that I could see her, but she is also getting ready for the ceremony with Mikaela and Arcee in her room. Sam mentioned to me that there is a custom of the couple not seeing each other before the ceremony, saying that it is bad luck. I was not familiar with that custom, but Sam explained that long time ago, marriages were arranged by families and sometimes that the couple will not see each other until the wedding day. I thought it was strange, not meeting one's own sparkmate until the wedding. Just two more hours and my beloved Alexis and I will be sparkmates._

_An hour later, as Bumblebee just finished polishing me, Optimus knocked on the door._

_"Come in."_

_"Starscream, it is time for the ceremony. You look really nice today."_

_"Thanks. I can't believe that Alexis and I are going to be sparkmates soon and the thought of it is making me nervous." If anyone noticed, I was nervous because I will soon have a sparkmate and future sparklings to protect from harm, something that I never done before._

_"You will be ok. I am going to leave to get the girls." Optimus then left the room. When he left, both Sam and Bumblebee turned to me._

_"Well, Screamer, it is your big day," Sam told me. "Have you got something for Alexis, to show her your love for her?"_

_"Yeah, I did. Before she became a Transformer, I scanned a jet for her vehicle mode. I thought that the jet will be perfect since we both like to see the stars and I want her to fly next to me when we see the stars together."_

_"That is a wonderful present for her," Bumblebee told me. "Now she is a Transformer, she will need a vehicle mode, and the jet will fit her perfectly."_

_"It is not the same jet as mine. I scanned a different jet because my triplet brothers have the same jet as me."_

_"I didn't know that you are a triplet," Sam said. "So who are your brothers?"_

_"Skywarp and Thundercracker, they are both Decepticons. They got mad when I became an Autobot. There is a chance that Alexis and I will have triplets since I am a triplet."_

_"Does she know about your triplet brothers?"_

_"Yeah, she knows about them, but she has not met them, yet. I hope that she does not meet them; they might do something bad to her. Well, we better get to the main hall."_

* * *

"Ratchet, how much longer?" During the entire procedure, I prayed to Primus for Lyra to get better. I wondered if Primus is punishing me for any sins that I committed during my Decepticon days.

"It will take time for the entire procedure, Starscream. You must be patient." Patience is not one thing that I have, especially during my Decepticon days and Decepticons, with the exception of the Constructicons, don't have any patience at all.

"Ratchet, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Starscream?"

"Do you believe that Primus is punishing me by making Lyra sick?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, I don't believe that Primus is punishing you. Does this has to do with Hot Shot?"

I started getting upset. "I don't know why he accused me of killing his brother when I was nowhere near the fire, especially when I was not on Cybertron when the fire happened, but rather exploring other planets with Jetfire and kept logs of our findings. I believe that Jetfire still has the logs."

"They can be useful in Hot Shot's trial in Iacon and Optimus and Prowl would need to look over them before the trial and hand them over to Ultra Magnus on Cybertron. I believe that he will be presiding over the trial because the Autobot proacol is that if an Cybertron based Autobot is accused of a crime, Optimus presides over the trial while Ultra Magnus and Kup prosucute and on Earth, it is Ultra Magnus presides over the trial while Optimus and Prowl prosucute."

I never heard of having two different judges before because in the Decepticon ranks, Megatron punished all disobenient Decepticons, both on Cybertron and Earth. Unfortunally for me, I got punished a lot, especially through his beatings, which resulted in Hook repairing me on countless occassions, which he hated, and from my last beating from Megatron, Hook refused to repair me because I would be back in his workroom the next megacycle. I ended up leaving the Decepticon base, went to a netural medic for repairs, and ended up joining the Autobots.

"Daddy?" I heard Lyra said sleeply. Lyra slowly turned her optics online and saw that Ratchet hooked her up to a machine.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"What is Ratchy doing?"

"Sweetie, Ratchet is removing the virus that is making you sick. Do you remember seven megacycles ago while you were playing with BeeCee, that she complained that her circuits were burning?"

"I do, Daddy. You thinking about Mommy?"

I thought to myself, _How could she knew that I was thinking about my beloved Alexis?_ "How did you know that I was thinking about Mommy?"

"From the soft look in your optics, Daddy. What made you think of Mommy?"

I smiled. "From watching you play Energon tea party with your toys. You remind me so much of Mommy."

"Daddy, what about Mommy you thinking about?" Lyra reached out and grabbed my hand.

"The day when she became my sparkmate. She was so beautiful that day and still more beautiful than the stars. You know that we named you and your brothers after constelleations?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Can you tell me the story about when you and Mommy became sparkmates?"

I slowly sat down next to Lyra. "I am guessing that you want to hear the ceremony." Lyra nodded and I started the story.

* * *

_"After Sam and Bumblebee got done helping me prepare for the ceremony, we waited outside the main hall for Optimus. Optimus was going to lead the procession, then me, then Bumblebee and Sam. Sam is going to be on Bumblebee's shoulder during the ceremony. Once we are in our places, the girls will come in, first Arcee and Mikaela, who is going to be on Arcee's shoulder, and then finally, the most beautiful femme ever, my beloved Alexis."_

_"As we are getting ready for the ceremony, the guests began to arrived, both human and Transformer. I saw out of the human guests, both my beloved Alexis's parents and her friends Rad, Carlos, Fred, and Billy there. Her parents were not too happy about her wanting to be with me, but they came to show their support for her. Lucky for me, there were no Decepticons; they would ruin my special day."_

* * *

"Why didn't Mommy's parents want her to be with you, Daddy?"

"They always thought that she would be with Rad, but she never had any feelings for him. They never thought that their daughter would fall in love with a Transformer and that was the last time she saw them. As for mine, they offlined a long time ago. Now, I will continue on with the story."

* * *

_"When the guests settled down in their seats, the ceremony started. Optimus started the procession, carrying a Cybertronian book with him along with an English translation of the ceremony. Since there are human guests that does not know Cybertronian, and since my beloved Alexis was only learning Cybertronian__**, **__we decided to have the ceremony in English. Bumblebee, Sam, and I followed Optimus, with me leading the way."_

_"Once we got to our spots, the girls joined the procession, with Arcee and Mikaela leading the way. Finally, my beloved Alexis joined the procession and everyone stood when she walked into the room. While she walked down the aisle, I could not stop looking at her, she was so beautiful, especially with her polished purple and teal armor. I thought about our future together, our own place and our future sparklings."_

* * *

"Aries, Orion, Taurus, and me?"

"Yep, that is right." I smiled and continued.

* * *

_"Once she was by my side, I grabbed her hand and held it throughout the ceremony. Optimus then started the ceremony."_

_"'Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join Alexis and Starscream as they make their life journey together. The spark bond is a special bond between two Transformers, that spark bond is broken into two until it is reunited with the other half, where the two sparks will become one, making Alexis and Starscream sparkmates. With this spark bond, they will show their love for each other and for any future sparklings that they will have. Now, Alexis and Starscream is standing before both us and Primus and making a public commitment to their love for one another.'"_

_"Optimus looked at me and said, 'Starscream, do you take Alexis to be your beloved sparkmate, to be with her at all times, in both good times and bad times, for all eternity?'"_

_"'I do.'"_

_"Optimus then looked at my beloved Alexis and said, 'Alexis, do you take Starscream to be your beloved sparkmate, to be with him at all times, in both good times and bad times, for all eternity?'"_

_"'I do.'"_

_"Optimus continued on with the ceremony. 'Alexis, you will remove Starscream's spark chamber cover and Starscream, you will remove Alexis's spark chamber cover. Alexis and Starscream will join their sparks together as a sign of their love for one another.'"_

* * *

"Why are the spark chamber covers removed, Daddy?"

"Lyra, you remember when Sam and Mikaela got married, they exchanged rings as a sign of their commitment to one another. Transformers joined their sparks together as their commitment to one another. Let me continue on with the story." Lyra nodded and I continued.

_

* * *

_

"Optimus looked at me and said, 'Starcream, repeat after me. 'Alexis, my spark is now your spark.'"

_"I looked into my beloved Alexis's optics with love and said to her, 'Alexis, my spark is now your spark. I love you, Alexis.'"_

_"Optimus then looked at my beloved Alexis and said, "Alexis, repeat after me. 'Starscream, my spark is now your spark.'"_

_"My beloved Alexis looked into my optics with love and said to me, 'Starscream, my spark is now your spark. I love you, Starscream.'"_

_"Optimus finished the ceremony with, 'By the power vested in me, Primus, and Cybertron, I now pronounce you both sparkmates. Starscream, you can kiss her now.'"_

_"I pulled my beloved sparkmate, my beloved Alexis close to me; our spark chambers joined together, and kissed her. During the kiss, our two sparks joined as one."_

* * *

"So, what happened afterwards, Daddy?"

A voice was heard from the doorway, "Twelve weeks later, Alexis came in because she wasn't able to hold any Energon down. I did a exam and she was pregnant with triplets."

I looked at the doorway and found Red Alert standing there along with another mech. "Red Alert, you ruined my story." I pointed to the mech next to Red Alert, "Who's that?"

Red Alert and the mech entered the medical bay and made the introductions. Red Alert pointed to Ratchet, who watched over the virus scan update and virus removal on Lyra, and said, "Longarm, over there is the other chief medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet waved his hand over to Longarm, "Hey, Longarm." Red Alert then pointed to me and Lyra, "Longarm, that is our Seeker Commander Starscream and his daughter Lyra. Lyra contracted the Cybertronian android pox virus and Ratchet is removing it. Don't worry, she will make a full recovery, but Starscream is really worried."

"Red, if you have any sparklings and if they got sick, you would be worried too." Red Alert nodded his head but did not speak because he didn't understand a father's worry like Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, myself, and pretty soon, Ironhide. I then turned to Lyra, "Lyra, in my story, I found the femme that won my spark and she became the mother of our four sparklings. Someday, Lyra, there will be a mech that will win you spark when you are all upgraded, but I won your spark ever since you were sparked."

Ratchet looked up from the machine. "Starscream, the virus is removed and Lyra's virus scan is all updated. I would like for her to stay her overnight for observation."

"Daddy, is Ratchy want me to stay overnight?"

"Yes, sweetie, he is. He wants to make sure that you will get better."

"Will you stay here with me, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I will stay with you. Let me contact Mommy." I opened up my comlink _/Starscream to Alexis_/

_/Alexis here. Did Ratchet removed the virus?/_

_/Yes, he did, but he wants Lyra to stay here overnight. I am going to stay with her./_

_/Alright then. I will see you in the morning. I love you./_

_/I love you too. Starscream out/_

I disconnected the comlink. Lyra fell into recharge on the exam table. I placed my arms around my little Lyra, rested my head on her, and joined my little femme into some much needed recharge.


	9. Chapter 8: Orion and Taurus Confess

**Chapter 8: Orion's and Taurus's Confessions**

* * *

The next megacycle, I came back online and saw that Ratchet unhooked Lyra from the machines and that Lyra was still in recharge. Ratchet came up to me and spoke, "Starscream, I removed the virus and uploaded Lyra's virus scan." Ratchet knew that I had a worried look in my optics. "Don't worry, she will make a full recovery. All she needs now is plenty of recharge and Energon."

"How long will the she needs to rest?"

"At least 6 megacycles and that means that Orion and Taurus should not be mean to her while she is recovery." I nodded my head because I knew what he meant. A stellar cycle ago, Orion played a mean prank on Lyra by ripping off Samkalia's wings, which made Lyra cried and resulted in Aries repairing the doll, resulting in Aries and Lyra playing medic with Aries as the medic, Lyra as his assistant, and Samkaila as the patient, and Aries even explained the entire procedure to her. As for Taurus, he was also mean to her, but not like Orion, who damaged her favorite toy, but he would yell at her and tell her to go away, which made Lyra cry. The only times when Taurus was not mean to Lyra was the times when she bribed him with Energon cookies so that he could play with her. Aries was the only one that was not mean to her and even played with her.

"Ok, Ratchet. Does she need to stay here a bit longer?"

"No, you can take her home now." I picked up my still rechargy daughter and carried her home. While I carried her home, I thought about the megacycle when I found out that I was becoming a father.

* * *

_Three Earth months after our wedding, I noticed that my beloved Alexis was not feeling well and could not keep any Energon down. I wondered what was wrong, so I asked, "My beloved Alexis, are you feeling alright?"_

_"No, I could hold the Energon down at all and I need to see Red Alert." _

_"I will take you to the medical bay." I picked up my beloved Alexis and wondered, __Is my beloved Alexis have the Cybertronian flu or could she be pregnant? Cybertronian flu, maybe, but I don't believe that she could be pregnant, afterall, we only been bonded for only three months._

_When we got the medical bay, Red Alert asked, "What is the matter with Alexis, Starscream?"_

_I laid her down on the exam table. "She wasn't feeling well and could not hold down any Energon and I believe that she might got the Cybertronian flu." Once my beloved Alexis was on the table, Red Alert started the scan. I noticed that I saw a puzzled look on Red Alert's face._

_"From my scan, Alexis does not have the Cybertronian flu or any illness at all."_

_"Then what made her not to keep any Energon down?" I asked._

_Red Alert motioned me to sit down and I sat down on a chair. I saw that my beloved Alexis sat up on the exam table and asked, "Red Alert, what did you found in the scan?"_

_"In the scan, I found three unsparked sparklings?"_

_"Are you sure, three sparklings?" my beloved Alexis asked._

_"Yes, Alexis, I checked twice to make sure, and since Starscream is a triplet, the chances of you carrying triplets doubled."_

_I knew it was possible that my beloved Alexis and I would have triplets, but I thought that possibly might come at a later pregnancy, not my beloved Alexis's first pregnancy. "How far along are they?" I asked._

_"Twelve Earth weeks and it is too early to tell if they are mechs or femmes. I could tell that they all have Seeker modes." I smiled that my beloved Alexis was carrying three little Seekers inside of her. For Cybertronian multiples, they are all the same gender, which means that the triplets would be either all mechs or all femmes, not a mixture of both. Not only that, they would have the same alt-mode, or in the case of our unsparked triplets, the same Seeker mode. The only difference between Cybertronian multiplies was the armor color so that it would be easy to tell who is who. _

_"When can we find out_ _what they are?" my beloved Alexis asked._

_"In about 8 Earth weeks. Since this is Alexis's first pregnancy and she is carrying multiples, I wanted her not to strain herself. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me or Ratchet. To let you know, Optimus and Elita-One are expecting twins, so your triplets would have some playmates."_

_"So, how long is the pregnacy?" my beloved Alexis asked._

_"A Transformer pregnancy is the same length as a human pregnancy, 9 Earth months." Red Alert told us more information, such as not bringing too much stress towards my beloved Alexis because it could harm her and/or the sparklings and that she could have only low-grade Energon. He even downloaded pregnancy and sparkling raising information into our datapads. We thanked him and I carried my beloved Alexis home and placed her on the couch._

* * *

When we got home, I went to Lyra's room and laid her down on her recharge bed. I brought Samkaila and her blankie to her, placed Samkaila in her arms and tucked her and her favorite doll in with her blankie. Once Lyra was tucked in, I left the room and told my sons not to disturb Lyra until she is back online because she needs her rest.

"Dad, is Lyra is going to be alright?" Aries asked.

"Aries, she will be alright and thanks to you, Ratchet removed the virus and updated her virus scan." I knew that Aries was protective of his little sister, in fact, he was protective of her even before she was sparked. When my beloved Alexis was pregnant with Lyra, Aries acted like a little bouncer before anyone could come near his mother. The only ones that were on the all clear list were Red Alert, Ratchet, Swindle, Sureshock, Optimus, Bumblebee, Hound, Prowl, their sparkmates, plus me. All others must be cleared with him before they could go anywhere near his mother with the exception of the all clear list and the banned list, which consisted of Hot Shot and Jolt, who kept hurting Swindle and he thought that they were going to hurt his unsparked little sister.

Orion and Taurus didn't say anything, but I noticed the guilt in Orion's optics. He went into Lyra's room and I followed him. I stood at the doorway and saw that Orion pulled a chair and sat down next to Lyra's recharge bed. I watched from the doorway as Orion expressed his feelings. I saw him placed his head on Lyra and started crying.

"Oh, Primus, Lyra, if the other sparklings have not been mean about Mom and Dad, I would not try to be mean to you. It hurts my spark when everytime my audios picked up the teasing and tauting, especially after we learned about Dad's betrayal of the Decepticons in Cybertronian history class and they said that the only reason why he stayed with the Autobots was because he fell in love with a human girl that became a Transformer. I wish that they would stop being mean to me and instead of telling them how I felt, I took my anger out on you, Lyra. If it wasn't for Dad's betrayal, he wouldn't met Mom and Mom wouldn't make the wish to be a Transformer, we wouldn't even be here at all. I'm sorry, Lyra, for hurting you and Samkaila and not being a good big brother like Aries is. Lyra, you're my little sister and I love you so much."

_Oh, that's why Orion took his anger out on Lyra is because of the other sparklings teased about his parents, both my beloved Alexis and me? _I went from the doorway and went besides Lyra's bed. I picked up my son and held him close. He sobbed into my arms and I comforted him. "Orion, the next time when someone teased you about your mom and me, just ignore it instead of taking your anger on your sister. Have you even noticed that when you ripped Samkaila's wings off, that Lyra cried?"

"No, Dad, I didn't. I was too wrapped up in my emotions that I forgot about Lyra's feelings. I even broke her Energon tea party set when she asked me to play with her when I got upset."

"Orion, if you have not noticed, when Lyra plays Energon tea party, it is not just a game to her. It is the time when she gets her feelings out and that how I found out the reason why she won't play with Hot Shot and Jolt."

"Because Jolt hurt Swindle?"

"Yes, Orion, it is. Also, she mentioned not too long ago that you and Taurus were being mean to her, you by damaging her toys and Taurus wanted nothing to do with her unless she bribed him with Energon cookies." I looked around and saw Taurus at the doorway.

"Dad, I heard what Orion said to Lyra and what you told Orion about what Lyra said during her Energon tea party sessions. I did not realize that Lyra could pick up that we actually hurt her and I hope that she can forgive us for not treating her right."

I placed Orion down and he went to his brother and asked him, "Taurus, do you think that Lyra will forgive us for being mean?"

"I hope so, Orion. Look, she is coming online."

I saw that Lyra came online and she looked around the room. She asked me, "Daddy, what happened?"

I lowered myself to Lyra's level and told her, "Sweetie, yesterday, you got sick and recharged while Ratchet made you better. He removed the virus that made you sick and he wants you to have plenty of rest and Energon."

Orion and Taurus went by their sister's side and hugged her. Orion asked her, "Lyra, did your audios picked up what I told you while you recharged?"

"I don't think so, Ori. What did you say?"

In his sister's arms, he repeated, "Lyra, some sparklings were being mean to Aries, me, and Taurus about Mom and Dad and instead of telling them how I feel, I end up taking my anger out of you. I refused to play Energon tea party and I even ripped Samkaila's wings off. I'm sorry, Lyra, and I hope that you will forgive me."

Lyra hugged her brother and told him, "Ori, Daddy is no Decepticon, he's just Daddy and Mommy is no human, she's just Mommy." When Lyra said that, it brought tears in my optics because in Lyra's optics that Mommy and Daddy are not a former human and a former Decepticon, but just Mommy and Daddy.

Taurus also spoke, "I'm sorry about the times that I told you to go away and that you feel that the only time that I will play with you was to bribe me with Energon cookies. Tell you what, when I am not busy, I will play Energon tea party with you."

"The same goes with me too, Lyra," Taurus added. Taurus went down and hugged his sister. "Lyra, you know that your three big brothers love you, not just Aries, but Orion and me also."

Lyra simply hugged her brothers and nodded her head. She looked at me and asked, "Daddy, Energon tea party?"

I looked at Orion and Taurus in the hopes that they will keep their word and they both nodded their heads. "Sounds good, Lyra. Let's just have a family time Energon tea party."

"Real strawberry flavored Energon?" Lyra asked. Lyra knew that only family time Energon tea party that it was ok to use real Energon, or in Lyra's case, real strawberry flavored Energon.

"Yes, Lyra, real strawberry flavored Energon tea and Ratchet did say that you must have plenty of Energon during the next six megacycles."

"That sound's good, Daddy."


	10. Chapter 9: Comforting Swindle's Femmes

**Chapter 9: Comforting Swindle's and Sureshock's Sparklings**

* * *

Orion, Taurus, Lyra, who is carrying Samkaila, and I headed towards the living room in order to play Energon tea party with Lyra. I remembered when Lyra was two stellar cycles old; my beloved Alexis had a hard time taking her off the Energon bottle and wanted Lyra to take her Energon like a big femme sparkling, not a baby sparkling, so she had Lyra take her Energon like a big femme sparkling through playing Energon tea party.

She loved the game so much, that she would play it every time she has a chance, but only family time Energon tea party is where she can use real Energon, which is mostly regular Energon, but with special occasions, it is her favorite, strawberry flavored Energon. Only on the triplets' sparking day that she will use Aries's favorite flavor, banana flavored Energon. Orion and Taurus did not really cared for flavored Energon, but they took it without complaining.

Once we got to the living room, I saw Sureshock, my beloved Alexis's minicon, trying to comfort her daughters Sparkles and Shimmer. Sureshock broke the bad news to her sparklings that Jolt tried to offline their father, Swindle and that he is on life support. When my beloved Alexis was pregnant with the triplets, Swindle and Sureshock bonded as sparkmates. Watching Sureshock trying to comfort her daughters, it brought back memories of discovering the triplets were all mechs.

* * *

_Eight Earth weeks after finding out that my beloved Alexis was pregnant with triplet Seekerlings, we returned to the medical bay to find out if they were going to be all mechs or all femmes. I really hoped that they were little femmes with one of them looking like her mother. I was so sure that they will all be Daddy's little femmes, or as my beloved Alexis said, Daddy's little princesses._

_During the exam, Red Alert looked at the three unsparked sparklings in my beloved Alexis's abdominal area. "Well, the mechs all have their father's Cybertronian alt modes," Red Alert stated during the exam. "From what I could see, they are all healthy."_

_Did he said mechs? I was hoping for three little femmes that would Daddy's little princesses.__ "Did you say three mechs?" I asked._

_Red Alert looked at me, "Yes, Starscream, I said that you and Alexis are going to have three mechs. Don't worry, I am sure that you and Alexis will have a Daddy's little princess some megacycle."_

_I sure hope so because I already got a femme name saved for a future femme sparkling, Lyra._

"_Red Alert, do you know what Optimus and Elita-One are expecting?" My beloved Alexis asked._

"_Normally, I wouldn't be able to tell you, Alexis, but Optimus and Elita-One gave an exception for you two since you are also expecting, and they are also expecting twin mechs."_

_At least our mechs will have some playmates when they are sparked._

* * *

"Daddy, is Swindlie offline?" Lyra asked me with tears in her optics.

I picked up my daughter up and asked her, "Why did you ask, Lyra?"

"Because Sparkles and Shimmer are crying that their daddy got hurt."

"No, Lyra, Swindle is not offline, but every time Jolt tries to hurt him, he only thinks of Hot Shot's orders. He doesn't think of Swindle's family at all."

When I talked with Lyra, Sparkles came up to me and beeped very angrily – I'm going to give Jolt a piece of my mind for hurting my daddy. -

I simply told Sparkles, "Sparkles, you won't be able to. Optimus has already arrested Jolt and Hot Shot and he already sent them to Cybertron to be tried under Ultra Magnus. How about this, we will go to the medical bay so that you can see your daddy, along with your mommy and sister."

Sparkles beeped, - I like that. – Sparkles motioned for Sureshock and Shimmer to come towards me. Sparkles beeped to her mother. – Mommy, Starscream and Lyra are going to see Daddy in the medical bay.—

Sureshock replied, - I hope that my beloved Swindle is still online. –

I looked at Lyra and told her, "Lyra, Sparkles and Shimmer wanted to see their daddy, so the Energon tea party will be on hold."

Lyra, with Samkaila in her hand, simply told me, "It's ok, Daddy. They need to see Swindlie along with Shockie."

The minicon family hopped onto me and I told my family that Lyra and I are taking them to see Swindle in the medical bay. We left our family quarters and headed towards the medical bay.

When we got there, I opened the door to the medical bay and saw the most shocking surprise that my optics ever saw, both Thundercracker and Skywarp on life support.


	11. Chapter 10: TC and Warp

**Chapter 10: TC and Warp**

* * *

I could not believe it, after all of these stellar cycles, this was the first sight of my brothers. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp on life support and I don't know why they were like that in the first place. I knew Thundercracker had doubts of the Decepticon cause and probley became Megatron's new punching bag after I left, but why Skywarp too?

I placed Sureshock and her daughters down and they went over to Swindle's berth. I watched as Sureshock held him close to her and sent her love to him while their daughters cried.

Lyra pointed to both of them and asked, "Daddy, who are they?"

I placed her down and simply told her, "They are my younger triplet brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp."

"Like Arie, Orie, and Taurie?"

"Yes, like them. That' why they're triplets is because I'm one."

Red Alert saw me and came to me, while Ratchet chased Sunstreaker and Sideswipe out of the medbay with a wrench and screaming, "THE NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU TWO IN MY MEDBAY, I AM GOING TO WELD YOUR AFTS TO THE CEILING, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FATHER SAYS! NOW, GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY!"

Red Alert greeted us and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"I thought it would be a good idea for Sureshock and her daughters see Swindle. I hope that it would help out with his recovery. Got any idea why Ratchet is chasing Optimus's mechs?"

Red Alert took a deep breath, "They pulled one of their stunts again. They switched the medicine Energon and replaced it with high grade Energon, which made Swindle's recovery a lot longer than usual." Red Alert paused before continuing, "I see that you saw your brothers and they are in bad shape."

I saw Lyra walk over to Skywarp and started talking to him, "Hi, I'm Lyra. Daddy told me that you're one of his older triplet brothers. I have three older brothers and they are triplets like you and Daddy. So, that would make you my uncle." Then I saw Lyra lifting up her doll towards Skywarp and asked, "See my dolly. Her name is Samkalia. She is a Seeker like me."

I did not know if Lyra understood that Skywarp is in a coma, but watching her trying to interact with her uncle brought peace in my spark. I noticed that she never even noticed the Decepticon symbols on his wings, but simply saw him as her uncle. Watching her interact reminded me of when the triplets came into the world.

* * *

_For the next six Earth months, until it was time for our sparklings were sparked, we went down the medical bay each month to check up on the progress on how our sparklings are doing. For the final month, however, Red Alert wanted us to come down every week, in case they are ready to be sparked. In each examination, Red Alert does an ultrasound scan and printed off the ultrasound scans._

_"Things are looking good, Alexis. It won't be long until the mechs are sparked," Red Alert said. We found out that we are going to have triplet mechs two months after finding out that we are going to be spark parents._

_A month ago, Mikaela and Arcee threw a sparkling shower for us. All the guests brought over sparkling stuff for our little sparklings, especially supplies, and with expecting three sparklings; we need all the supplies that we need. I also worked on the nursery the past few months and now it is finished, I am going to show it to my beloved Alexis._

_"Thank you, Red Alert," my beloved Alexis said. She then turned to me and asked, "Sweetie, did you hear that, we are going to have three healthy mech sparklings?"_

_"Yeah, I sure did my beloved sparkmate. I can't wait for them to arrive and give them their jet modes. When we get home, I have a surprise for you."_

_"I can't wait to see it, my beloved Starscream."_

_Red Alert looked at us while we kissed and said, "Starscream and Alexis, I bet that you two are going to have a lot of sparklings, since you two could not keep your hands off each other. Starscream, I could not believe that you got Alexis pregnant on your bonding night."_

_I looked at Red Alert and said, "You sound like Ironhide. Every time we show any affection towards each other, he yells to us, 'Get a room, you two.'"_

_"Yep, that is Ironhide for ya."_

_"As for getting my beloved Alexis pregnant on our bonding night, I will not have it any other way. Before we bonded, we talked about when to have sparklings, and she mentioned 'I want to start on our bonding night.' Well, here we are, nine months later, expecting triplets." I then turned to my beloved Alexis, kissed her, and asked her, "Is that right, my beloved sparkmate?"_

_"It sure is, sweetie. I can't wait to for them to be sparked," my beloved Alexis said. Then I saw her in pain and cried out, "Oh, Primus, I think that they are ready to come out."_

_"Alexis, from my scan, it looks like that they are ready to be sparked. I just want you to relax and take deep breaths."_

_"I am trying to relax, you idiot."_

_"Starscream, try to get Alexis to relax."_

_I could not bear to see my beloved Alexis in so much pain, so I told her, "Breathe, my beloved sparkmate, just breathe deeply."_

_"Ok, I will. I am so glad that you are here with me, watching our triplets being sparked."_

_"I want to be there for you and our triplets, especially to see them being sparked."_

_"Did you mention that we have a surprise for me?"_

_"Yeah, I did. It is a nursery. Once I found out that we are going to be parents, I started working on it. I just finished it last month, arranging all the stuff that we got during the sparkling shower."_

_"Now, I remember. You posted a 'Keep Out' sign on the door so that I could not go in. It is such a wonderful surprise, now our little sparklings will have their own room."_

_"I even hooked up a comlink in there, in case they need something."_

_"I hate to break up your conservation, but I think that Alexis is ready to push. Starscream, get behind Alexis for support. Have her hold your hands while she is pushing."_

_"I will do that." I then got behind my beloved Alexis and told her, "Grab my hands. It is almost over, our triplets are being sparked."_

_My beloved Alexis grabbed my hands and leaned against me while she is getting ready to push._

_"Alexis, it is time to start pushing," Red Alert said._

_"I am pushing, you idiot. I want this to be over with."_

_"You are doing well. One is getting ready to come out. I want you push harder," Red Alert said._

_"Oh, Primus, it hurts so much." When my beloved Alexis pushed harder, she squeezed my hands harder. I wish that I didn't see her in so much pain, especially with delivering our sparklings. If I could, I would carry them for her, but I can't. All I could do is to give her as much love and support that I can._

_Just after that one push, a little mech sparkling came out. I glanced at our little mech sparkling and saw that he have the same red and white coloring and the same jet mode as me, but with his mother's green optics. Red Alert showed us our son._

_"He sure is beautiful," my beloved Alexis said._

_Red Alert placed him in a crib berth for newborn sparklings and I watched my son for the very first time. He clicked happily and moved his little hands to get a better understanding of the world that he just entered. _

_"Hi, Aries, I'm your daddy."_

_"It looks like that another one is ready to come out. Alexis, I need to push again," Red Alert said._

_"Give me some Energon to dull the pain!" Unfortunately for her, she did not receive any because two pushes later; another little mech sparkling came out, this one with the purple and white coloring, the purple from my beloved Alexis and the white from me. Like the one before him, he had the same jet mode and green optic color. Red Alert also showed him to us._

_"He is so beautiful. Just one more sparkling left to be sparked," I told my beloved Alexis and kissed her on the top of her head._

_Like Aries, Red Alert placed him in the same crib berth as Aries. I watched as my other son fought to get his brother to noticed him, and thought that Orion would be a perfect name for him._

_I simply told this little one, "Hi, Orion, I'm your daddy. I see that you already met your brother Aries."_

_"Just one more sparkling left, Alexis. I need you to push again," Red Alert said._

_"I want this sparkling out now, Red Alert," my beloved Alexis yelled to Red Alert. She pushed two more times, until our third sparkling came out, and this one with the teal and white coloring, the teal from her and the white from me. And like his two brothers, he had the same jet mode and green optic color._

_Red Alert tried to placed him in the crib berth with his brothers, but he was stubborn. "You're too young to fly, little one," Red Alert told him. Then the perfect name came for that sparkling, Taurus._

_I kissed the top of my beloved Alexis's head and told her, "You did a great job, bring our mech triplet sparklings into the world. I named our oldest sparkling Aries, the middle one Orion, and the last one Taurus."_

_"They are wonderful names for our sons."_

_Red Alert attended to our boys to check out their systems to make sure that they are working, and thankfully, they are. After their systems are checked, he called out to me, "Starscream, do you want to cut the cords?"_

_"I sure do." I went over to Red Alert to get ready to cut my sons' cords._

_Red Alert got Aries ready and placed the cord between two fingers and instructed me, "I want you to cut just below my fingers." I followed Red Alert's instructions and cut Aries's cord just below the fingers. Red Alert gave me the same instructions when I cut both Orion's and Taurus's cords._

_After I cut our sparklings' cords, we carried them to their mother, my beloved Alexis. Red Alert held Aries and I held Orion and Taurus, one in each arm. We presented them to her and Red Alert said, "I bet that you can't wait to hold your sons, Alexis."_

_"Red Alert, hand me Aries to me so that I can hold him." Red Alert then gave my beloved sparkmate our oldest sparkling, Aries. I sat down next to her, holding both Orion and Taurus._

_"Now we have our triplet mech sparklings in our arms. I couldn't believe that I am finally a dad."_

_"I couldn't believe that I am a mom, especially to three beautiful mech sparklings."_

_Red Alert came over and said, "Alexis, Starscream, I am going to give you some time to bond with your little mechs. I am going to make an announcement over the comlink to let everyone know that the little mechs are finally here." He then went over the comlink and pushes the main button to make the announcement, "This is Red Alert and I want to make the announcement that Alexis and Starscream are now the proud parents of triplet mech sparklings, Aries, Orion, and Taurus."_

_After Red Alert made the announcement, the medical bay filled quickly, with Optimus, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Arcee reaching there first._

_"Oh, they are so cute," Mikaela said. "One looks like Starscream and the other two have a bit of both of you. What are their names?"_

_I started telling everyone their names, "Since we both like stars, we named them after constellations, the red and white one is Aries, the purple and white one is Orion and the teal and white is Taurus."_

_Optimus then said to me, "They are good names for your sons, Starscream, I am sure that they will make good future Autobot seekers. I hope that you will teach them everything that you know."_

_"I am planning on doing that for them and as well as any other sparklings that my beloved Alexis and I have."_

_Optimus then turned to the group and said, "I believe that Starscream and Alexis needs some time with their sons." Optimus then turned towards the door and left the medical bay._

_After Optimus left, everyone, except for Red Alert, left the medical bay. Once everyone left, Red Alert addressed us, "Alexis, Starscream, I am allowing you two to stay here for two days, both to allow Alexis to recover and I can keep an optic on your sons."_

_"Ok, Red Alert," I told him. We stayed in the medical bay for two days to allow my beloved sparkmate to recover from giving sparking and to make sure our boys are healthy. Two days later, we took our sons home._

* * *

My sons were the younger verisons of TC, Warp, and I. Aries, despite the splitting image, is more like TC; Orion is like Warp, especially with their love of playing pranks on; and Taurus is like me, stubborn. I wonder how they would take their uncles and my brothers their nephews and niece.

They missed out their nephews and neice being sparked, but I hope that they will watch them upgrade to mechs and femme seekers. I also hope that they will take the time to get to know their nephews and niece as family, because no matter the faction, they are my brothers, my sparklings' uncles. I do hope that they will stay with us and deep in my spark, I feel that they would stay, and just as I thought more of my younger brothers, I heard Skywarp spoke.

"Screamer."


End file.
